the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Henry
Henry is one of the oldest engines on the North Western Railway. When he first arrived on the island, he had several steaming problems, stemming from his firebox size and the type of coal. At first, he took special Welsh Coal to solve this problem, but after his accident with the Flying Kipper, he was sent to Crewe, and rebuilt into the engine he is today. Henry, along with Edward and James, are mixed traffic engines. He is able to take much longer freight trains and passenger trains than the latter two, making him a valuable asset to the railway. Personality Henry is generally well-behaved, but is sometimes arrogant. Henry is at heart, a very hard worker, but his frequent bouts of illness hinder his work. His illnesses almost always have something to do with his boiler. Henry has also been portrayed with a much kinder and softer personality. He has been shown as a nature-lover as evidenced in "Henry's Forest" in the TV Series' third season. This personality carried on, with Henry being occasionally a tree-hugging engine too as he tried to prevent the tall pine tree and the wishing tree from being cut down. Henry is also sometimes really worrisome, as shown in multiple occasions. He has shown instances when he was either moody, arrogant and vain, but proud, strong and witty, much like the earlier seasons. Appearances Season 1 "New Conflicts" Henry is first seen sitting in Platform 3 of Knapford Station, next to Gordon and James. He is watched by Thomas and Diesel from afar. Later on, he and Gordon are no longer there, it is very likely that they left to start their day's work. "Keep On Keeping On" At Tidmouth Sheds, Henry is annoyed to find out that James is angry all because of a new diesel. He exclaims that it isn't even a big deal, then tries to stop James from talking rudely. near the end of the conversation, Henry gladly agrees with Toby, that they should get some rest, because he's going to be taking the Flying Kipper in a few days. "Strange Places, Friendly Faces" At the end of the episode, Henry is at Knapford Docks with the Flying Kipper. Rosie puffs up alongside to give him the "all clear". He leaves with the train, and has a wonderful journey, until he spots some faulty points. He tries to brake in time, but derails after hitting them. He overhears two diesels talking, and he falls unconscious. "Dishonor" At the end of the episode, after everyone had gone to sleep, Thomas hears a voice that wakes him up. After looking around in the dark, he sees that it's Henry himself. Henry tells Thomas that his escape is a long story, and then adds that there some people that he wants him and the others to meet. "World Order - Part 1" In a flashback, an unconscious Henry is taken past Norramby by Diesel 10 and Bert. Some time later, he is awoken to find a diesel shunting him. The two briefly argue, until Diesel 10 arrives and introduces himself to Henry. After a short conversation, Henry is shunted to the back of the scrapyard, where he meets Violet, Charlie, and Whiff. The four talk for a while, eventually getting into an argument with 'Arry and Bert. Diesel 10 threatens them all to be quiet, and shows Henry the corpse of an old colleague, Alfred. That makes him and the others be quiet. The next night, Henry is awoken again by Katie and Roger coming to their rescue. Just as they're ready to leave, Diesel 10 hears Charlie, and murders him. Henry tells the two people to hide behind him. Just as Violet is almost killed, Katie tells her to run, then jumps into Henry and starts him up. Henry calls for Roger and Whiff to hurry. The three escape the scrapyard and speed down the line.Violet asks where they're going, to which Henry replies, "Sodor." And starts leading them there. "World Order - Part 2" Over the course of several days, Henry and his friends hide from the diesels while running to Sodor. One particular day, they hide in a tunnel to wait for the group of diesels to pass, once it's clear, they keep moving. In the present, Henry begins to explain about the evil mastermind, Diesel 10. Katie interrupts, telling him that he hasn't finished the story of their escape. Sadly, Henry continues. In the flashback, the diesels found the three engines, so Henry leads them down a side track, and into a yard with all lines blocked. Henry takes action, shunting the trucks into sidings out of the way. Just as he clears the lines, Whiff's breaks give out from holding back Dart, and he careens into a tanker and explodes. Saddened and shocked, Henry and Violet continue on. A little bit later, Violet stops and expresses her sadness about the loss of both her friends. Henry consoles her, and promises that they'll get revenge. The two then head to Sodor. In the present, Henry agrees with Toby's idea to hold a meeting the next day. The next day, all the engines are gathered at Knapford Docks. They're all very confused until Thomas and Henry speak up. Henry tells them all about Diesel 10, and asks if they're willing to fight, and possibly die, for this railway. He is surprised at the positive support he receives, and begins a chorus of whistles and cheers. "Mysteries Begin" Henry reveals to the engines that Diesel is supposedly evil and preparing to attack. This causes the citizens of Sodor to be evacuated for precautions. Henry wishes Katie and the Hatts safe travels, and watches them leave. Once they've left, the engines decide to go out in search of Diesel. Henry takes Thomas, Gordon, and James with him. At a switch, Henry and Gordon split up from Thomas and James, going straight ahead while they go down the branch line. "For A Brighter Future" Henry and Gordon arrive safely back at Knapford Docks, sadly explaining that they didn't find Diesel. A bit later, Henry witnesses some diesels pass by, and together, he and the others form a plan. Henry and Violet go out together, and begin knocking diesels off of the tracks to stop them. "The Fire In All Of Us" Henry and Violet stop, seeing Emily, Rosie, and Toby fleeing the island. Henry tries convincing Violet to leave Sodor, too. After another swarm of diesels approaches, the two engines reverse back to get off the island as well. Season 2 "What We've Lost" The morning after the attack, Henry and Violet puff along the line in painful silence. "Mourning Has Arrived" Just as Thomas and Percy are about to leave the yards, Henry and the rest of the surviving Sodor engines puff in. Thomas asks how they found each other, Henry grows cross at Gordon when the latter makes fun of him for puffing loudly. When the others begin to ask about their missing friends, Henry asks about Mavis, becoming saddened when Toby and Lady reveal her "death", as they thought she was killed. When Thomas refuses to back to look for Mavis, Henry becomes upset. However, his anger is interrupted when the people of Sodor arrive. He happily calls out to Katie, saying he's glad they all made it. When he hears about the Hatts, he grows upset. Suddenly, he hears a noise from a siding. Growing nervous, he suspects it could be a trick by the diesels. Henry waits as Thomas and Violet go to check out the source of it. "Up In Arms" Henry will appear in this episode Killed Victims This list shows the victims Henry has killed: * At least 2 unnamed members of Diesel 10's Gang List Of Appearances Trivia * Originally, Henry was going to be voiced by Donald 9 and Douglas 10, but after some recasting, Douglas The Black Engine Number 10 received his role. * Henry is one of eight characters in the series where their first appearance is a non speaking role rather than a speaking one. The others being Gordon, Molly, Rosie, Jeremy, Den, Dart, and Amanda. * Henry has a tunnel named after him. * Henry had never appeared in a daytime scene, until "World Order - Part 2" * Henry is the first character to gain an unknown status. ** As of "Dishonor", he is also the first character to lose his unknown status. ** As of "The Fire In All Of Us", he is the first character to regain his unknown status. Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Green Engines Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Alive Category:Season 2 Characters